Of Easter Eggs and Bunny Suits
by Irhaboggles
Summary: Every year, the DEO holds an Easter Egg Hunt. This year, Lena Luthor is finally getting to join in on the fun. Seeing as how it's her first Easter celebration ever, Kara is determined to make it a good one! With the aid of Easter eggs and bunny suits, though, that goal won't be too hard to achieve.
1. Of Easter Eggs and Bunny Suits

"Hmmm? What's this?" Lena narrowed her eyes in confusion as she noticed a small, roundish, plastic object lying underneath one of the desks at the DEO. It looked like an egg, but it was bright pink. She had only just knelt down to pick it up when-

"Wait! No! Not yet! Not yet!" a laughing voice called out to her. It was Kara Danvers. Lena turned around immediately to see the blond superhero running at her with mirth in her bright blue eyes.

"Not yet?" the Luthor echoed, confusion turning to amusement. "What do you mean?"

"The Easter Egg Hunt doesn't start until everyone gets here!" Kara replied. She and Lena had arrived early.

"Easter egg?" Lena turned back to look at the little object again, and then it all clicked. Oh! Yes! Easter! That was only two days away!

"Yeah, every year the DEO has an Easter Egg Hunt on the Friday before Easter Sunday, but we don't start until more people get here!" Kara said.

"An Easter egg hunt? At the DEO? Seems kind of silly, doesn't it?" Lena asked back, smirking a little.

"Well, it is kind of a tradition here," Kara admitted shyly. "Alex and I started it on the first Easter we worked here together. I hid a few around for her to find in the morning and, in the afternoon, after our lunch breaks, I came back to find eggs waiting for _me_. Alex had gone out and bought some while on break. The next year, we included a few more of our friends and it's been tradition ever since."

"Wow," Lena sounded genuinely interested. "Sounds fun. I've never done an Easter Egg Hunt before."

"You haven't?!" Kara's eyes bulged, but all Lena needed to do was give her one knowing look and Kara understood in an instant. Oh! Right! Duh!

Lena's family hadn't exactly been the most normal or friendly of families. Easter Egg Hunts were very much out of the question for a Luthor. Lillian had made sure of that! She wanted to keep Lena and Lex from stooping so low (literally and figuratively) as to join in Easter games and other holiday-based frivolity. Of course, Lena and Lex would sometimes try and have a hunt all their own and those were always fun, but it wasn't quite the same as going out with a group of friends or visiting an official event. There was a difference between hiding rocks around the Luthor mansion (substitutes for Easter eggs) and actually going out somewhere and joining an official hunt.

Kara gave Lena a sad look. She berated herself for having forgotten how lonely and joyless Lena's early years were. She instantly promised to herself that this year, she would teach Lena how to have a real Easter celebration, no matter what! Lena, however, looked away uncomfortably. Although she would be the first to admit she had not liked the way she had been raised, especially by the hoity-toity Lillian Luthor, she felt uncomfortable whenever anyone gave her a pitying gaze like that. It was too late to go back and change the past and it wasn't anyone's fault (aside from Lillian's of course) that Lena had been unable to enjoy most of the things little girls her age would've been doing.

"Well, since you're playing this year, claim your prize," Kara said, that sad smile still on her face as she gestured to the egg.

"Really?" despite Lena's desire to remain stoic and distant from her past, a childish delight flickered in her eyes as Kara finally gave her permission to take the egg. Kara only nodded, sad smile growing as Lena eagerly knelt back down to claim her first egg. Her first Easter egg! Childish as it may have sounded, Lena felt a thrill course through her body. She kind of felt… proud of herself! Honestly!

"Now open it up!" Kara instructed as Lena stood back up with the egg firmly in her hand.

"Open?" Lena asked, then she noticed the thin line around the circumference of the egg. Oh! She squeezed it gently and it popped right open. Waiting inside was a little piece of chocolate.

"Happy Easter!" Kara grinned as Lena laughed, unwrapping the candy and popping it into her mouth. This was fun!

"I will say, though, that the floor was a rather lame hiding spot," the Luthor teased as she finished up her candy.

"I'm pretty sure it was supposed to have been taped on the underside of the table, not just lying on the ground," Kara replied. Then she knelt down and crawled under the table. Yup. There were a few pieces of tape hanging limply from the underside of the table. It was that flimsy, clear, plastic table, so Kara wasn't too surprised to see that the egg had just fallen from its proper resting place. Oh well.

"But I assure you that the other eggs won't be as easy to find!" Kara promised as she stood back up.

"Well, I look forward to it!" Lena replied, a competitive glint entering her eyes. Kara saw that glint and swallowed nervously. This day just got a lot more intense and the hunt hadn't even officially started yet!

For the rest of the day, just like Kara had said, DEO agents from all over found and hid eggs wherever they pleased. Despite being a very serious and secretive organization, the occasional bit of levity was not out of the question. Instead, even stoic old J'onn got in on the action.

"Aha!" he declared as he found one snugged way up in the rafters of the facility. He had, of course, used his flight powers to reach it. And then he found a few more by mind-reading, seeing where other people had hidden their eggs.

"Cheater!" Kara had cried when she saw J'onn's eyes starting to glow, a clear sign that he was using his telepathy.

"What? Like you never used your x-ray vision before!" J'onn shot back playfully, eyes returning to normal. Kara pouted in response, but she knew he was right. That was why, in all of their more recent hunts, quite a few eggs would be hidden in/behind lead-lined objects.

But even non-alien agents were hard at work trying to find eggs. Alex was as competitive as ever, trying to use all of her physical and mental prowess to help her find and reach Easter eggs no matter how impossible it seemed (she'd already scaled a very tall, very smooth wall to reach an egg hanging from the ceiling just above that wall). And Lena was just as involved as Alex, also trying to use some of the tech at her disposal to find Easter eggs. She was trying to build a radar that would only detect the plastic in Easter eggs so that all she had to do was wave the radar around a bit until it caught something.

"Cheater!" Kara teased when she caught Lena running laps through the halls, swinging her device in every direction.

"Luthor!" she shouted back in amusement. "Besides, I'm not the only one using technology!" she added, referring to Winn, who had hacked into the DEO's security cameras and was trying to find eggs that way.

But of course, since Lena had built the device on the fly, it wasn't perfect, so she did still get to experience some of the real thrill of trying to find eggs the old-fashioned way. Lena found one in someone's empty coffee mug, one was hidden on top of the lockers in the DEO area that held all the uniforms and several were scattered around some of the DEO labs, usually snugged away in lab coat pockets and the like. The best-hidden one Lena managed to find was jammed into the paper towel dispenser in one of the DEO bathrooms.

"Well. Not bad," she muttered as she pulled off the front of the dispenser to get the egg.

By the end of the day, most of the eggs had been found. With the hunt over, J'onn scanned everyone's mind and was able to find the last few eggs that no one else had retrieved yet. There was one in the training room hidden in the same box that held all the ammo (this had been an egg Alex had hidden, which surprised no one) and then there were a few in the med bay that had been stored _inside _the mattresses of the hospital beds. There was also a couple in the ventilation systems and three in three lead-lined boxes.

"Kara!" Alex pretended to berate her sister for failing to find those eggs. Kara only stuck her tongue out in response, having still found quite a few eggs. Though it did help that she had superspeed, so even though she did refrain from using her x-ray vision, it still wasn't exactly difficult for her to find eggs. She had found most of the ones hanging from the ceilings or hidden in rafters. J'onn found all the ones she missed, plus a few more in his office and a couple that had been hidden under, or even inside of, various computers and holographic displays.

"Ok, but who has the least amount?" J'onn asked. For a moment, no one stepped forward. "Do you guys really want me to use my telepathy in order to figure this out?" he asked with a mischievous look on his face. That was when James stepped forward. He only had 12 when almost everyone else was averaging closer to 15 or 16.

"Oooooh! You know what that means!" Winn danced from foot to foot, laughing and pointing.

"Shut it, Schott," James growled playfully at his old friend. "Need I remind you who lost last year? I still have the picture…" and then Winn shut up very fast after that.

"Wait, what's going on now?" Lena asked, leaning over to whisper to Kara, sensing that something big was about to go down.

"I forgot to mention this earlier but, every year's loser has to dress up in a bunny costume!" she whispered back, undisguised glee in her voice. That was when a few other agents joined the circle, holding a large, white bunny suit. James gave it a disgusted look.

"Do I really-?"

"Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it!" the others chanted over him and he finally gave a resigned sigh.

"Ok. Fine. Whatever. Bring it on, I guess," and then he held out his arms in surrender before carefully stepping inside the suit.

"I don't get paid enough for this!" he growled under his breath, but he was smiling as J'onn zipped the suit up. He continued to stand before the crowd, fluffy and adorable. Everyone else bellowed in laughter as they all whipped out their phones. Winn was cackling in mad delight. Like James had mentioned earlier, Winn was last year's loser and, back then, James had made a big deal about getting one of his fancy photographer cameras out to take a picture of Winn. Wasn't revenge sweet?!

"Hey, at least it's not like a Playboy Bunny costume!" Kara shouted at him teasingly.

"Oh, thank god!" Alex and Winn said in unison, pretending to gag at the thought.

"Hey!" James whined, but secretly, he agreed with them on that.

But after 15 minutes in the costume of shame, James was released from his furry prison.

"Those photos better not end up on the internet!" he warned, already knowing full well that every photo taken of him in that suit was probably already online. This was a fact Winn was all too happy to confirm.

"Too late, brother!" he teased, showing his phone to James to prove his words.

"Jerk," James playfully threw the bunny suit over Winn's head.

The crowd continued to laugh for a little bit longer before Kara suddenly snatched up the costume.

"Hey wait a minute! I think that, in honor of this being Lena's first Easter Egg Hunt, she ought to put on the costume too!" the Danvers howled with laughter and everyone else echoed the sound. Everyone except Lena, that is. She was mortified into silence, her own mirth dying the very second Kara suggested putting her in the bunny suit. Her face fell immediately.

"What? I- No! Kara!" Lena pleaded, backing up slowly with her hands protectively out in front of her, but it was too late. Kara continued to advance on her with a mischievous smile. "Come on! This isn't fair! I didn't lose! And this is my first Hunt so you should go easy on me!"

"Nonsense! Your first Hunt is worth celebrating! Some come on!" Kara stuck her tongue out at the Luthor as she continued to hold out the costume.

"Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it!" the others chanted again, only this time, Lena was on the receiving end of it.

"I'm not having fun anymore!" she pouted, giving Kara a deeply betrayed look. But it was still too late. Kara only smiled merrily at her before stuffing her into the suit. There were several straps on the back that adjusted it so it fit her small stature and Kara made sure they were pulled nice and tight so that they could see Lena's gorgeous, and mortified, face peeking out of the hood of the suit.

"Awww! Aren't your ears adorable?!" Kara cooed as she stepped away from Lena. Lena was scowling terribly at her, but she looked so adorable in her fluffy, white bunny costume that everyone else only laughed.

"Ha! I'm not the only one anymore!" James cried in triumph while everyone else, especially Kara, began snapping photos.

"Kara…" Lena growled but Kara only smiled cheerfully at her with an innocent shrug.

"Happy Easter, Lena!" she said. "Welcome to the family!" and, despite herself, in that one moment, Lena couldn't help but crack a genuine smile. She still felt beyond silly and stupid in this bunny costume, her hands and feet covered by giant, furry paws with no fingers and a puffy little cottontail sticking out behind her, plus the embarrassingly long ears Kara had pointed out earlier, but to hear Kara say that, welcome to the family, Lena felt some of her humiliation turn back into happiness once again. She was 99% sure she never wanted to do this again, but that 1% had to admit that it had been a pretty fun day overall. And hey! Upon this day of Easter eggs and bunny suits, she'd had her very first Easter Egg Hunt ever! That was worth something, wasn't it?

So if this was the price Lena had to pay to be a part of this family, she thought that it was more than worth it. And to see Kara standing there and beaming at her made it all the sweeter! (Though she knew she would deeply regret all of her warm, fuzzy thoughts now when she got to see all of her bunny photos on the internet the next morning. She was already bracing herself for the mockery! But for today, she decided that could let that slide. Happy Easter indeed).

**AN: Again, I know we're nowhere near this holiday, but since PockyGirl of the Phoenix Souls wanted this fic, here you all go!**


	2. For Charity

"Oh come on! It's for charity!" Lena pretended to beg. Kara only stood there with a frown resting resolutely on her face. "Please?" Lena continued. For a few minutes more, this one-sided back-and-forth carried on until Kara finally surrendered.

"Ok! Fine! Whatever!" she growled. "Let's just get this over with!"

"Yay!" Lena gave Kara a cheerful smile before pressing a kiss to her cheek. It was enough to, somewhat, remove the frown from Kara's face.

The reason for this mini argument between the two lovebirds was a comical one and it all went back to those stupid bunny suits. After James and Lena had served their time in the bunny suits, Lena had managed to beg Kara hard enough that Kara put on the fluffy costume as well. The group had been right in the middle of teasing their mighty Girl of Steel and her new look when an alarm went off in the distance.

"Another bank robbery. Classic," J'onn sighed and rolled his eyes as he checked what the alarm was for.

"I got this!" Kara replied valiantly. "I'll be back before any of you guys even know it!" she added, leaping up into the air at once, then before anyone could even blink, she was already gone, halfway across the city, soaring high over the streets.

"She's… still wearing the… bunny… suit," James said, sounding torn between amusement, embarrassment and shock. Everyone else bore similar expressions, eyes and mouths wide as they stared after their Girl of Steel. A few of them had tried to warn her before takeoff, but Kara had been so distracted by the alarm that she'd somehow forgotten about being in the bunny suit and she was far too fast for any of them to catch.

"Should… we… tell… her?" Winn asked, looking unsure of how they should all proceed. If it was really only just a little bank robbery, Kara would be able to do it naked without being in any sort of danger, but for the sake of her reputation, the group was wondering if it wouldn't be wiser to call Kara and quickly remind her that she was not at all in her super suit.

"I mean, we probably should, but honestly, but the time we can get to her, she'll have probably already stopped the-" J'onn began, but he didn't even get the chance to finish speaking before Alex held up a hand for silence.

"I think she's finally figured it out," she muttered, gesturing to her earpiece. She took it off and raised the volume and, sure enough, Kara was complaining quite loudly on the other end, sounding humiliated and angry.

"-couldn't be bothered to tell me I wasn't in my proper suit?!" they could hear the Kryptonian whine through Alex's earpiece.

"You mean you couldn't tell?" J'onn and Winn snorted incredulously, Winn finally sounding close to laughter now that the shock and second-hand embarrassment of everything had started to fade away for him.

"J'onn! Winn!" Kara whined back, her entire body burning with shame as she hovered embarrassedly over the bank where the robbery was taking place. Her large, white ears were casting embarrassing and obnoxious shadows on the building's roof and already quite a crowd of spectators had gathered in confusion and amusement to see a giant white bunny soaring overhead. Was that really Supergirl? They could hardly believe it! But who else could fly like that? And who else always came in to stop bank robberies like that?

Back at the DEO, James, Alex, Lena and Winn were all roaring with laughter and even J'onn was having a hard time keeping a straight face. Kara could hear them all through the earpiece and she pouted self-consciously before finally gathering up the nerve to fly into the bank and stop the robbery properly. She was sure she had the battle one the second the thieves took a good, long look at her in the bunny suit, but that didn't make all the time she had to spend keeping an eye on them any easier. Half of them just broke down laughing, guns slipping from their fingers because they were so tickled by the sight of a giant fluffy bunny coming to stop them.

"It's not that funny!" Kara pouted, crossing her furry arms and scowling as the entire bank, guilty and innocent, began to laugh at her expense. God, she was never going to live this one down, was she? She had never won a battle so bloodlessly but, to her, it felt more like a loss than a victory…

Now here Kara stood, one month later. She was back in the bunny suit, this time at Lena's behest. Lena had goaded Kara into spending a day doing superhero duties in the suit once again and she wrote it all off as "charity". Although Lena had literally turned this silly little prank into an actual charity event, it was very clear to Kara that, underneath all of that, Lena had only done this to have another laugh at Kara.

"Why me?" the Kryptonian pouted as Lena fixed her ears. Since this time, her crime fighting in the bunny suit was going to be intentional, the suit was far more protected than before and the ears were acting as antennae.

"Because you're the superhero here," Lena replied as she finished workshopping the costume's ears.

"But I feel stupid!" Kara complained, twiddling with her paws.

"It's for a good cause!" Lena replied.

"Good cause!" Kara mocked humorlessly. "You and I both know that people only paid to see me like this because they wanted a laugh, not because they actually cared about what the money went to!"

"Be that as it may, we still racked up quite a profit from the citizens and it's only fair that we give them what they want in return!" Lena replied.

"Hmph!" Kara replied, crossing her paws and pouting. Lena only gave her a gentle, pleading smile.

"C'mon," she urged softly. "Just for one day…"

"I'm already in the suit, aren't I?" came the sarcastic reply and Lena began to smile again, pressing another kiss to Kara's cheek. Just like before, it sort of cheered her up. Sort of.

But as soon as Kara was out and about, flying around the city, all of that comfort turned back into embarrassment and humiliation.

"I feel silly!" she repeated over her comms.

"You look silly!" came the smug reply from the over end.

"Gee. Thanks Alex. I feel so much better now," Kara deadpanned.

"Sorry," Alex replied, not sounding sorry at all. Kara only heaved a sigh, all too aware of the fact that the entire DEO was probably watching her right at that very moment, ogling her and laughing as they got to see her bright and clear on the DEO's large flat screen monitor.

"Why me?!" the Kryptonian repeated, but this time, blessedly, no one answered the question, so on the poor Girl (Bunny) of Steel flew, soaring high over the city she protected, all too aware of all the laughter echoing up from down below. She hoped that they were happy, and that whatever charity Lena was sending all the "bunny money" to would be thankful for all Kara had done to get them such a hearty donation.

"I don't get paid enough for this!" Kara grumbled again as she flew on. Back at the DEO, Alex, Lena, Winn and all the others snickered in reply.

**AN: Since Blackpaw29 wanted more bunny suit time, here y'all go! **


End file.
